The utterly random story
by ADangerousMuteLunatic
Summary: WARNING: If you are anything near sane and do not want to be come INsane, do NOT read this story! But if you are insane or wish to become insane, here you are. A random story! Enjoy!


**Okay, once again, I was bored. So please enjoy the randomness. **

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Beyblade, I would make Kai wear pink! So I really don't do I?

**The Utterly Random Story**

**By 3-Jose-6**

"Ooh please, Kai, pretty please with a cherry on top" Tyson begged.

"I said NO!" Kai yelled.

"Oh c'mon, please, please, please, please, please!" Tyson cried, following Kai into the kitchen.

"What part of NO, do you not understand?" Kai said.

"But Kai, all we want to do is go down the park!" Tyson protested.

"I said, N-O, NO!"

"Fine then, if you won't take us to the park, then I won't stop doing this" Tyson huffed, sticking out his tongue.

"What a threat" Kai said sarcastically.

"Not that" Tyson said. "This…" The navy haired world champion started dancing around, hopping from foot to foot going: "awogabogabogaboagboafaBOGA!"

"ALL RIGHT," Kai yelled, realising that he would get no peace if he didn't agree.

"Yay, I'll go tell the others!" Tyson cheered and ran out the room.

About 3.9058585748471 seconds later, Tyson returned with Max, Ray, Daichi and Kenny. "We're ready to go captain Kai"

Kai rolled his eyes and walked toward the door, with the others following close behind.

Kai unlocked the door to the car. No, Kai was not old enough to drive, nor did he have a license. But hey, he was Kai Hiwatari. And Kai Hiwatari didn't care for age limits of licences.

Kai sat in the driver's seat and Ray jumped in beside him, grinning from ear to ear. Kai stared at Ray blankly. "Why are you in the front?" Kai asked him.

"Because I have to keep look out, in case I spot 'them'" Ray claimed.

Kai gave him a confused look, but started the engine none the less. He leaned back over the seat to check on the others. Tyson was attempting to eat his seatbelt, Max was talking to his headrest, Daichi had already eaten his seatbelt and was now chewing on a garden gnome, and Kenny was sitting on the floor which he thought was a seat, as he has no eyes.

Kai turned back to the front and began to drive. Once the car had moved an inch Ray screamed. "IT'S 'THEM'!" he yelled.

Kai braked suddenly, making everyone jolt forward. "What?" he asked, turning to face the Chinese teen who was pointing at the floor out the window.

"No wait they're gone" Ray said sulkily.

Kai raised an eyebrow and nodded before continuing to drive.

After about two minutes he looked back at Ray. The black haired teenager was staring intently out the window. Kai sighed and looked away.

After about a ten minute drive, he pulled up outside the park. There were all ready several other children playing on the equipment.

Tyson jumped straight through the sunroof and sped toward the playground. He leapt over the fence and straight onto the slide. He slid down it very slowly, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, legs curled up from the knees, arms by his sides.

Kenny attempted to get out the car but walked into the side of the car. Daichi gnawed a hole through the car door and then burrowed under the ground. Ray got out the car with a magnifying glass and began to search for 'them'. Max rode a donkey out of the sunroof and sped toward the park, frightening all the other children, beside his friends, away.

Kai sighed. It was going to be a long day. He got out of the car and flopped onto the bench, when he sensed someone behind him. Kai turned around to find Ray examining him with the magnifying glass.

Ray picked Kai up and shook him, before placing the slate haired teen safely back on the bench. "You are not 'them'" Ray said and walked away.

"Can this day get any worse" Kai muttered, and then regretted saying that, as when that phrase is said the day usually does get worse. And sure enough it did.

Max screamed and Kai looked up to see him tied up and gagged and being carried away by an army of what looked like amoebas.

Ray looked up and saw them, before screaming. "IT'S 'THEM'!"

Kai jumped off the bench and ran after Max, who was being carried away by 'them'.

Kenny attempted to follow but walked into a wall. Tyson couldn't go anywhere because Daichi had eaten him. And Ray was running after 'them'.

"GET BACK HERE YOU AMOEBA FREAKS!" Kai yelled and jumped on the donkey Max had ridden earlier. Ray jumped on to. He wasn't interested in rescuing Max; he just did it because Kai had done it. Daichi jumped on too, along with Kenny who was halfway in his mouth.

'Them' climbed a tree and placed Max at the top. 'Them' then danced around the tree and started chanting "oh Max a Max a Max oh Max a Max a Max…"

Kai made the donkey stop and stared with an incredulous look. It was then that Daichi moved.

The young red head rushed toward where 'them' was bowing down to the tree and ate 'them'.

Kai fainted.

Ray cried.

Daichi started gnawing the tree.

Tyson and Kenny begged for air inside Daichi.

The tree got struck by lightning and fell down and Daichi ate all of the leaves. He then began carving the end until it was shaped like a duck.

Kai woke up and started laughing insanely while going in circles on the floor. He then jumped on the tree and rode it through the town.

Pedestrians stared as a large log shaped, at one end like a duck, travelled through the city.

Ray stopped crying over them and stood on the top of the slide and began to sing. "This log is your log…

This log is my log…

When it got struck by lightning…

It kicked the bucket…

I poured some onions down my trousers…

This log it used to be a tree…

Now it spreads love to you and me…

Hey look it's heading out to sea…"

And strangely enough, that is where the story ends.


End file.
